Maisie Thorn
Maisie Sekhmet Thorn '''(b. 10 September) is a notable pure-blood witch, as well as a half-breed, of the House of Thorn. She is the biological daughter of cousins, Sasha Thorn and Louis Antebellum, though it was of small knowledge until it's revealed during Maisie's adult life. Maisie is the younger half-sister of Summer and Regina and the elder half-sister of Grace. She is also the wife of James Peltier, her school lover, with whom she conceived three children. Maisie attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, like most of the family, and was sorted into the Slytherin house. 'Til her third year of schooling, Maisie was a known introvert and didn't befriend many people, other than her own cousins with whom she felt comfortable around, including Don Roberto and Marina. However, she soon befriended Ember Cauldwell and with that, came her own family who played a large contribution in Maisie's friendship group whilst at school. For a small portion, Maisie was also impeccably close with her half-sisters/ cousins, Regina and Grace Antebellum. Maisie left school in the spring of her seventh year, leaving with only her qualifications from her O.W.L.s, to which she had satisfactory results. As a young adult, Maisie had travelled a great majority of the world, outside the world of magic, before returning to England to continue her life as a mercenary in the wizarding world. Maisie lacked magical ability and aptitude, despising almost every field and not practising it much in later life. She used minor charms and enjoyed the art of transfiguration, though Maisie's main length of power was in her half-breed abilities. Maisie is known for her incredible strength, and with that, came her expert weaponry skills and enhanced agility, allowing her to be incredibly flexible and an able gymnast with precise fighting abilities. Biography Family Lineage Maisie's mother, Sasha, was the second known Siren to exist in the Thorn family, the first being Pandora. This instantly made Sasha's importance within the family both crucial and necessary as much as it may have been painful and unrequited for Sasha. The reckless antics that she celebrated at her time in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were not only controlled masterfully by the likes of Pandora and Sasha's mother, Savannah, the now previous Minister for Magic at the French Ministry, but somewhat allowed for the deal of power Sasha would accumulate as she blossomed into her prime. Sasha's romantic relationship with her first cousin, Maisie's father, Louis Antebellum, was potentially the most scandalous and status-threatening story to ever exist in the modern day family line. Not only was it disapproved of by powerful family members such as Pandora, Sasha and Louis' mother, Yvaine, but it was tried at every cost to be dissolved. Louis was arranged to marry a fellow Italian pure-blood, Madeline Carolla with whom he had two of his own children. However, between the birth of these two children, Sasha and Louis rekindled what had simply been an adolescent love affair in the eyes of family, though to them both, true love. From this affair, Sasha's pregnancy was kept under wrap and she was moved to New York where she resided throughout both the pregnancy and after the birth of Maisie. Early Life Maisie Sekhmet Thorn was born to Sasha Thorn and Louis Antebellum on September 10th, in Manhattan, New York, United States of America. Maisie was the product of one of the most scandalous affairs to have touched either the House of Thorn or the House of Antebellum, her parents being first cousins. Sasha had been moved out to reside in America for the nine months of her pregnancy, at the request of Maisie's great-grandmother, Pandora, the Matriarch of the Thorn House. Maisie's elder half-sister, Summer, went into the care of their maternal aunt, Mariella, for the duration of Sasha's pregnancy as well as the first five months of Maisie's life, which was spent in a luxurious home in Manhattan. Louis, being the Don of the Sicilian Wizard-Mafia and the head of the Antebellum Empire, which was a notable import and export division that held ports all across Europe, though also held many in ports located in much of eastern America, would tell his own wife, Madeline, that he would be handling business elsewhere and would often leave her not only in the care of Maisie's paternal half-sister, Regina but also as the regent for the Antebellum Empire, encompassing much trust in his wife that in truth, he simply had a love for by association, being that his love lay with Sasha. Hogwarts Years First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year Later Life Physical Description Personality and Traits Magical Abilities and Skills Maisie, as a whole, is infamous for her impeccable strength, speed and agility and overall heightened senses that allowed her to act as a formidable predator, both in her youth and as an adult whilst working as a mercenary. However, Maisie also inherited special abilities that are not attributed to the mermaid species, but to the siren species, that she inherited from her mother. Not being the most talented or gifted in the magical arts, Maisie often opts to exacerbate her inhuman gifts as opposed to the magic she was bestowed as a pure-blood witch. However, Maisie has moderate abilities in selected areas of the magical arts, particularly taking to transfiguration which is noted as being one of the most troublesome fields of magic known. * '''Amphibious Transformation: Maisie, as a half-breed of mermaid and human, is able to transform between an ordinary human appearance and that of a mermaid appearance, by undergoing a quick metamorphosis. Providing that she remains adequately hydrated and returns to the water occasionally, Maisie is perfectly within her ability to live on land for extensive amounts of time. * Aquatic Habitation: Maisie is able to survive and adapt to any underwater environment she encountered, including enduring high water pressure and extreme water temperatures. * Enhanced Strength: Maisie's most notable overall ability is undoubtedly her superior level of enhanced strength, that in her youth, seemed to be augmented by fear, anger and frustration. Even before Maisie had developed any sufficient combat training or skill, she managed to maintain a sufficient raw strength that compensated for her lack of diplomacy and precision. Maisie's strength is comparable to that of much larger humanoid beasts, being that she is fully within her ability to overpower a mature werewolf. * Enhanced Speed '''and Agility': In water, Maisie's powerful and streamlined tail allows her to propel through the roughest waters with incredible speed, grace and agility with minimal restrictions to water resistance. Mermaids as a species are noted as being five times faster than a sailfish, the fastest animal in the water. She is also extremely agile and flexible both in water and on land, giving her great flexibility in her overall movement. * '''Underwater Protection': Maisie is also granted with the ability to bestow a gift of underwater protection onto an individual by kissing them, that in turn, gives them the ability to breathe underwater for the duration they remain beneath it. Upon returning to the surface, the enchantment is broken. * Fear Inducement: A gift inherited from her mother, a siren, Maisie inherited the rare gift of fear inducement, or commonly known as intimidation, a branch of the power of seduction. It enables Maisie to cast doubt or induce a sense of fear into her opponents and is noted as being an extremely difficult gift to manoeuvre. * Charms: This field of magic is the furthest extent of Maisie's magical usage in her adult life. Disregarding many areas of magic that she'd learnt at Hogwarts, charms seemed to become a part of her everyday life, using it for household tasks when a maid or servant was not at hand. She is also known to cast a powerful protection charm, as well as a patronus charm, one of the most difficult achievements to meet in the magical arts. Maisie's corporeal patronus took the form of an eagle for much of her life, though due to her love for James, an animagus who can take the form of a wolf, Maisie's patronus soon changed to that of a wolf. * Dark Charms: In addition to her usage of everyday charms, Maisie also dabbled in darker charms that had far more serious consequences. * Transfiguration: * Dark Arts: * Apparition: Being a magical talent outside the use of wand magic, Maisie took a quick shining to the use of apparition, finding it a more physically energising talent than that of an intellectual one. She exercised her obvious talent in the classes during her time at Hogwarts and received her license upon her first test. Both apparition and disapparition became features of the magical arts that Maisie uses throughout her entire adulthood and she became known for her ability to apparate and disapparate between places extremely quickly with great stealth and agility, without the potentially damaging effects of doing so. * Divination: * Care of Magical Creatures: Maisie held a particular proclivity for magical creatures in her youth. Preferring practical subjects in opposition to academic or strictly magical-based subjects, she chose to study Care of Magical Creatures at both O.W.L and N.E.W.T level. * Flying: Already being physically strong and apt in her movement and athletic skill, Maisie quickly took a shine to Quidditch, despite never playing it throughout her childhood, being deprived of such opportunities living in the city of London. However, she showed her talents in her first year during their consistent flying lessons and never showed any fault or struggle in the art. In her fourth year, Maisie tried out for the Slytherin Quidditch team for the role of a beater, which became a role she held for one year, where she then quit at the beginning of her fifth year due to a lack of interest and care for the competitive side of the sport. However, whilst a member of the team, Maisie had proved her success and credibility that shocked many at the time of her hidden talents. * Weaponry: Maisie is a talented user of weapons, varying from blades to abstract martial arts tools. She is infamous for her keen skill of knife throwing, being able to throw knives (both normal, day-to-day knives as well as specifically designed throwing knives) from reasonably far distances with extreme precision, as well as her ability to use them in close combat. She is also to use much larger weapons, such as spears, swords and even those of flexibility, such as a whip. * Gymnastics and Martial Arts: Maisie is also incredibly talented in the art of martial arts, as well as being a profound gymnast that hand-in-hand assisted each other to create a threatening outcome of immense physical power. Likely due to her impeccable strength, Maisie is able to perform various gymnastic routines and pair them with physical fighting techniques that all helped to create the brand of fear she became infamous for. Possessions * Abaddon: * Acacia wood wand: * Zeus broomstick: * [[Parisian Peltier-Thorn Mansion|'Parisian Peltier-Thorn Mansion']]: Relationships Family Parents House of Thorn Summer Thorn Regina Antebellum Grace Antebellum James Peltier Children Don Roberto Constance Marina Grisogono Ember Cauldwell Ivory Cauldwell Elliot Potter Beatrix DuBauer Etymology In the English meaning of the name Maisie, it is commonly noted as being a nickname for Margaret or Marjorie. In the Scottish meaning of the name, it is a Scottish Diminutive form of Margaret; Pearl, Child of Light. Maisie's middle name, Sekhmet, is the name of one of the oldest known Egyptian deities. Her name is derived from the Egyptian word Sekhem (which means power or might) and is often translated as the Powerful One or She who is Powerful. Sekhmet was the Goddess of fire, war, vengeance, and medicine. The surname Thorn derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Quotes }} Notes * Maisie's theme song is Fighter by Christina Aguilera. * Maisie's specialised soundtrack, titled warriors, can be found on 8tracks. * During her Hogwarts years, Maisie studied the mandatory subjects necessary for O.W.L.s, as well as an optional two of Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. For her N.E.W.T exams, she studied a total of three subjects, including Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Transfiguration. Trivia *The character of Maisie is loosely inspired by that of a Valkyrie, an Ancient host of female figures from Norse Mythology who may select those who die in battle and those who may live. *Maisie is also loosely inspired by Elizabeth I of England, who was the reigning monarch of England and Ireland in the late sixteenth century. *Her second model, Rachel Skarsten, plays the character of a Valkyrie in the TV series "Lost Girl." Skarsten also portrayed Elizabeth I on the CW's "Reign." *The first model to portray Maisie, Chloe Moretz, featured in a music video for "Our Deal" by Best Coast, directed by Drew Barrymore, along with Tyler Posey, who portrays Maisie's main love interest, James Peltier. *Maisie's episode during her fifth year at the Winter Ball is generously based around Stephen King's prom scene in his novel, "Carrie" in which her first model, Chloe Moretz, portrayed in the 2013 live-action movie. Gallery Young maisie 01.jpg Maisie young 02.png Maisie slytherin 01.jpg|Maisie in her early Hogwarts years Maisie Thorn 02.jpg Maisie gif 05.gif Maisie and Ivory 01.jpg|Maisie and Ivory Cauldwell Maisie and Lucky 01.jpg|James 'Lucky' Peltier and Maisie Maisie gif 04.gif Maisie slytherin 2.jpg|Maisie in her third year at Hogwarts Maisie gif 01-0.gif|Maisie's expedient ability of knife throwing Maisie gif 14.gif Maisie thorn 03.jpg Maisie gif 06.gif|Maisie accidentally performing wandless magic Maisie and Lucky 02.jpg|The 'Theltier' couple, Maisie and Lucky Maisie and lucky gif.gif|Maisie punching Lucky Maisie Thorn.jpg Maisie and Ember.jpg|Ember Cauldwell and Maisie Maisie Thorn3.jpg Maisie Thorn2.jpg Maisie 001.jpg|Maisie at the Thorn Estate Maisie older 01.jpg|Maisie as a young woman Maisie gif 07.gif Maisie gif 08.gif Maisie gif 13.gif|Maisie's demonstration of her power of fear inducement Maisie gif 12.gif|Maisie's demonstration of her power of fear inducement Maisie gif 03.gif Maisie gif 10.gif Maisie gif 02-0.gif Maisie gif 11.gif Maisie gif 09.gif|Maisie to Ember Maisie intimidation.gif Maisie gif 01.gif Maisie gif 02.gif Adult maisie 01.png|Maisie as an adult Maisie adult.jpg Maisie adult 01.jpg Maisie adult 02.jpg Category:Fifth Generation Category:Beaters Category:Dark Magic Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Half-breeds Category:Half-breeds Unite Category:Hogwarts Dropout Category:House of Antebellum Category:House of Thorn Category:LGBTQ Category:Married Individuals Category:Mermaids Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Suspended Students Category:Triwizard Champions Category:Unforgivable Curse Users